Songs that described BanSan Together in Japanese
by Shichinintai'sGoddess
Summary: She will be loved and last resort in Japanese and English, i thought that She will be loved described Ban and San together kinda, Added Last resort for no reason what so ever so DEAL WITH IT! have a nice day!


Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

She will be loved

I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

She will be loved

18だけのビューティー・クイーン

彼女は彼が彼女によってが私がマイル

およびマイルのために運転した常に属し、

私にあった従って

何回もどうかして私は彼女は

しばらくとどまりたいと思うかどうか

私が毎日注ぐ雨の

あなたのコーナーに

出費を捜す壊れた微笑の

女の子を尋ねる彼女に気にしない多くがほしいと思いが、あなたの

ドアで巻いた誰か他の人に彼女を

助けるそこに常に彼女自身の悩みを

有した彼女は愛されて彼女

である私が

作りたいと思う私のドアの私の窓の

ノックの愛された蛇口である私が

それそれもう重要ではない常に

ではない虹および蝶

それ不確かになりがちであることを美しい感じ私は

確認できる彼女はしばらくとどまりたいと思う

かどうか私の中心に沿って私達をの完全動かす

開いた私のドアを常にあなたは

ほしいと思う私が気にしない

毎日注ぐ雨のあなたのコーナーに

出費を捜す壊れた微笑の

女の子を尋ねる彼女にいつでも来ることができる妥協は

あり、作る事

すべてあなたが

私のことをあなたの

車に単独で知っている

どこに隠れるか彼女は愛されて彼女である愛されて私知っている

である必ず彼女によってがころぶことをさようなら平均が

何ももどって来ないし、私を彼女をつかまえるように頼むことがわかりなさい

Last resort

これによってが私がこれを出血させる私の

腕をIveが私が

私の

生命今夜

チャンスを私は広げられた余りに薄かったことを私が決して実現しなかったIm罰金ことを

私の心の願いを失う

私の視力を失うImは罰金

誰か私に告げることを

私は

切断のouttaの

視力かもしれことIm私の心の願いを失う私の視力を失う

熟視の自殺Cuz Imは誰か私に告げる

こと取ったら

私が出血をそれ

間違っていたらそれ正しかったら

死んだら私が私の腕の

出血を

気遣ったら切ったら

呼吸が

性交を与えない私の

最後の手段のSuffocationに達した部分に切られた私の

最後の手段私の生命

切ったら

呼吸が性交を与えない私の

最後の手段のSuffocationである部分に私の生命を切りなさい

それが余りにも遅かったおよび

まで私は無秩序の空腹な

供給

の内で空であり、

罪の生活は

叫んで私がこれによってが私の最後の手段のSuffocation

呼吸ではない部分に切られる私の生命

住んでいることを継続する

こうすれば傾けることをIm罰金Nothingsは

申し分なく何もうまく動くImではないし、Im叫ぶ

Im叫ぶIm叫ぶIm

叫ぶImことを私の心の願いを

失う私の視力を

失う罰金で誰かは私に言うことを

私が私の母を

自分自身のための

愛失わなかったし、高レベル質問を

見つけておよび

私の心の願いを

失う私の視力を失う悪魔

Cuz Im

の

愛を

見つけるには捜す

別のもののための愛を誰かが

私に言わないときに私が

下りの螺線形がそれを

始める

完全に始まった

私が私の生命今夜チャンスをIm罰金Nothingsは申し分なく何もうまく

動くImではないし、

Im叫んで私は傾斜が

こうすればNothings申し分なく住んでいることを

継続する住んでいることを継続する

こうすれば傾くことを私の

心の願いを失う私の

視力を失うImは罰金誰か

私に告げることを

私は切断のouttaの視力かもしれことIm

私の心の願いを

失う私の視力を

失う熟視の自殺Cuz Imは誰か

私に告げる

こと取ったら

私が私の腕の出血を

それ間違っていたらそれ

正しかったら切ったら

性交を与えてはいけない

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort

Suffocation

No breathing

Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces

Ive reached my last resort

Suffocation

No breathing

Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

Do you even care if I die bleeding

Would it be wrong

Would it be right

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might

Mutilation outta sight

And Im contemplating suicide

Cuz Im losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me Im fine

Losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me Im fine

I never realized I was spread too thin

Till it was too late

And I was empty within

Hungry

Feeding on chaos

And living in sin

Downward spiral where do I begin

It all started when I lost my mother

No love for myself

And no love for another

Searching to find a love up on a higher level

Finding nothing but questions and devils

Cuz Im losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me in fine

Losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me Im fine

Nothings alright

Nothing is fine

Im running and Im crying

Im crying

Im crying

Im crying

Im crying

I cant go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort

Suffocation

No breathing

Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

Would it be wrong

Would it be right

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might

Mutilation outta sight

And Im contemplating suicide

Cuz Im losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me Im fine

Losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me Im fine

Nothings alright

Nothing is fine

Im running and Im crying

I cant go on living this way

Cant go on

Living this way

Nothings alright


End file.
